


Guarding the Great Hunt

by Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans



Series: A Bundle of Legacies [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Other, chapter 1 the great hunt, like sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans
Summary: Just a little quality time and sisterly bonding between Mako and Sha'arii.
Relationships: Bounty Hunter & Mako (Star Wars), Female Bounty Hunter & Mako (Star Wars)
Series: A Bundle of Legacies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086140





	Guarding the Great Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars Alike In Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222829) by [angelicfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicfangirl/pseuds/angelicfangirl). 



Bounty Hunter Sha'arii Return to Hutta

Sha'arii hadn't known what to expect when the Hunt Master's assistant ordered her back to Dromund Kaas. Mako had tried to stay positive, but it was clear that she'd been nervous about what was going to happen.

Neither of them expected to be given a special mission. 

The Hunt Master himself had chosen her for the job. Her! Some no-name rattataki hunter! He could have chosen a more experienced hunter or even a Mandalorian. Instead, he chose her. Sha'arii still planned to win the Great Hunt, of course. Why try anything if you're not going to do your absolute best and aim for the top? But being chosen for such a mission showed that the Hunt Master trusted her skill and integrity as a hunter. He trusted that she could get the job done, and he trusted that she could be discrete about it. 

She wouldn't let him down.

"Didn't think we'd wind up back on Hutta so soon," Mako mused from the pilot's seat. "I was kinda hoping we wouldn't have to set foot on that mud ball again."

"Could be worse," Sha'arii chuckled as she scrolled through data feeds on her own console. "At least we know what we're getting into on Hutta. Familiar area, familiar contact."

"I guess that's true. Still, it would be nice if our hunts took us some place a little nicer. Instead of a swamp. Or an active war zone. Or a dirty, seedy city-moon."

"Maybe after we win the Great Hunt we can go looking for bounties on nicer planets. Maybe find one on a Corellian Beach?"

"Ooh~! Or in a high-end resort! All inclusive, of course."

"Only catch there is that I'd have to get creative on where I stash my weapons."

"Yeah, I doubt there are any resorts that allow guests and visitors to be armed and armored like a tank."

"As nice as those resorts sound, I'm rather attached to my 'Like a Tank' status."

"Fair enough. Goodness knows you've earned the reputation you've built."

" _We_ 've built," Sha'arii corrected. "I might be a damned good hunter–"

"–And so humble, too–"

"–But. I'm nothing without my support. The recon you've given me has been invaluable. And having you on my six has been a huge help too. I can always take point because I know you're watching and analyzing everything."

"Aw, girl!" Sha'arii glanced away from her screen to see Mako giving her a big, watery smile. The main console beeped, breaking the moment.

"Looks like we'll be arriving soon. Guess we'll have to stow the mushy talk until after we finish the job. Wouldn't want you to lose your 'Like a Tank' status because you got all sappy on me."

"Hey, I can totally be sappy and bad ass at the same time!" Sha'arii stood and grabbed her helmet off the chair next to her. "I'm just that amazing!"

"There's that humility again. Let's land and head out before your ego gets too big to fit through the airlock."


End file.
